Limits
by Igot Thegift
Summary: Bella is mad after Edward left her in new moon. This is her way to get back at him. Ending up in sexy, hot seduction.
1. Chapter 1

Limits are to be tested

It had been two weeks since Bella and Edward were back from their trip to Italy. Or trip does sound like a vacation which it was not. Bella was still mad at Edward. She didn't know if she would ever trust Edwards promises again. But for now she had a plan to show him how she didn't appreciate him breaking his promise to stay with her for as long as she wanted him to. He had asked her to promise to to test his limits with kissing and touching. And that was exactly what she was going to do. Alice already saw about how it was gonna go and it wouldn't hurt anyone truly.

Bella asked Edward over when she knew her father was going to be at work for over time. She had cleaned her room. She chose some of her more fashionable clothes and put them on. It showed her cleavage a little more than usual and the pants made her ass look amazing. She made her hair a little curly and put some natural make up on. The last thing she put was lip gloss. Tasteless for Edward.

Not a half an hour later she heard a knock on the door and she went to open it. As soon as Edward was in she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had. He was pushing her away but she licked between his lips and he ended up pushing her against the wall, kissing her more. Bella moaned into his mouth and put her hands inside his shirt touching him slightly, teasingly.

"Bella, what the Hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

While saying that he still kissed her again, with even more passion than the last kiss and slid his lips on to her neck and dibbled on her ear a little before pulling away. Bella on the other hand didn't feel the same way. She pretended to give in but really just waited for Edward to think that he was safe. As soon as Edward opened his mouth to speak she attacked him again kissing the hell out of him. She pulled his hair hard knowing it drives him crazy from some accidental experiments. He moaned into her mouth gasping. Edward was holding hard on her hips. Not hard enough to hurt but hard anyway. They were still in the kitchen but soon Edward got strength to pull away again. His eyes were black from wanting her and her blood. Bella looked ready to eat Edward too but in a very different way. She took his hand and pulled him with him to her room. She made him lay down and got on him.

"Bella, what the hell is this. Why are you trying my limits? Why are you kissing me like this?"

"What? I haven't gotten the chance to kiss for almost a year. Plus this is your punishment. Now shut up."

With that she kissed him again and started to move her hips slightly against him. Edward almost ripped his face from hers to moan. He looked at her with amazed eyes, she was driving him crazy. Just that slight movement made him dizzy and the little wines she let out of pleasure were making him get more horny by the minute.

"Bella, oh my god, what are you doing? Don't you get that I'm ready to rip your clothes and fuck you."

Bella moaned even louder, pushed her hips harder against his. She started opening his shirt slowly and Edward was too far gone to stop. She kissed his chest, it was the first time he had let her take his shirt of and thus she had a lot of mapping to do. Edward was whimpering and whithering from her warm lips against his ice cold skin. He grabbed her and turned them around and ripped her shirt off kissing around her breasts. She pushed her chest against his face moaning and gasping and she was going for his pants with her hands.

"Bella stop, oh god, you are really testing my limits. This is crazy. Ahhh!"

Bella had gotten her hand into his pants and wrapped her hand around his cock. Stroking a little and Edwards hand was in her pants too, rubine her clit. The contrast between her hot pussy and his cold hand made the feeling that much more amazing that her own hand. He was going crazy with lust and she was already too far to understand that a horny Vampire was a very dangerous one.

"Bella... You are driving me crazy... You are so wet, and I can smell how turned you are its absolutely head spinning."

Edward pushed a finger in her making her push her hips against his hand. She was ready to explode right now. And Edward wasn't too far from granting her wish.

But he heard Bella's dad arrive home. He fast put Bella new clothes on pulled his clothes on and organized the ripped clothes of Bella into the cupboard. As soon as he heard the door close he jumped out of the window into the tree.

Bella took a breath took out her home work and went down to say hi to her dad.

She would tease Edward again without question. That had been fucking amazing, even though now she was absolutely dying to make herself come.

**So this story is a collection of one shots (which connect) where Bella tries Edwards limits and in the end while she is a Vampire. But they won't have child yet in this series. Or maybe at very end but that is not the point of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Limits part 2

Bella was back in her room, getting ready for bed. She was going to tease Edward again. She chose the victoria secret night gown she had and got under the covers and waited for her victim to arrive.

As he arrived, he went straight to Bella's bed and lied down thinking that he was safe from the the 'crazy' Bella he saw earlier that day. Soon though he smelled how turned on Bella was getting. He could smell her wet. He looked onto the covers noticing slight movement under the covers. He understood that Bella was going to make herself come with him being next to her, hearing and smelling everything.

The smell of her being excitement was almost better than the smell of her blood. The two together were driving him crazy with lust. He wanted to tell her to stop but knew the she was too far gone to stop, and so was he.

"Edward ohh, hnggg. Yes, more, hhhardeeer..."

She was in her fantasy, close to exploding. The sounds were making Edward dizzy and he felt precum slide down his hard cock. He threw off Bella's covers and looked at her in amazment, she looked absolutely gorgeous, cheeks rosy, mouth open. Her body was bent and stiff from the pleasure. Her breasts were firm and her hand started to move even faster.

"Yesssss... Oh yes!"

She exploded, colors were moving behind her eye lids. She was gasping and moaning. Edwards breath got faster too. He was holding his hand on his sides not to grab Bella, but she soon rolled on to him. She opened his pants and rubbed her wet cunt against his hard cock.

Edward was loosing his control quickly. His hands where shaking from the need to grab her, throw her on her back, and fuck the hell out of her.

"Edward, this is all for you, you feel it don't you. How much I need you... Please give me what I need, what be both do.

"Bella I could kill you... Oh gooood"

Edward couldn't hold it he turned them over and attacked Bella. He ripped the gown off, kissed down her body. Just untill her wetness. He licked her, tasting her hot wetness. He could feel his mouth watering with venom, but couldn't find the part of his brain that was supposed to be worried about that. He continued untill Bella screamed out her second orgasm. Lucky for them, Charlie was a deep sleeper.

"More Edward, in me, come on. Please, I need you..."

"I can't, I want to but I can't, I'd kill you..."

"Pleaseeee, I'm begging you! I need your cock in me. Please I know its dangerous but I need it. Need to be full of you, of your cock, cum."

"Bella! Stop saying things like that. I need it too much to hear you say it out loud. Oh stop rubbing against me like that."

Bella didn't, she moved her hand to his cock and made the head of his cock slip in. He groaned and pushed a little deeper in her. Not deep enought for her to loose her virginity but she pushed onto his cock. He could feel her wall give in and couldn't stop himself from thrusting deeper. He continued to thrust into her slowly making her grab his hips and pulled him in deeper. Soon faster and faster.

"Bella, I'm so close! You are so hot and wet around me."

Bella was already coming, she spasmed around his cock while he was trying really hard not to grab her hips too hard. He thrust two more times before coming hard in her. Both were moaning and groaning. Edward pulled away from Bellas heat and collapsed on her kissing her softly before noticing there was something wrong as Bella was asleep only to understand that she came so hard she lost consusness.


End file.
